I promise I'll Be Yours
by maybabe80
Summary: Jesse and Rachel meet again during summer break and Jesse's curiosity gets the better of him when Rachel fails to convince him the real reason why she's in L.A. too  Takes place after Regionals
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own glee or else Jesse and Rachel would already be together happily ever after**** or at least no Finchel**

**Summary: **Jesse and Rachel meet again during summer break and Jesse's curiosity gets the better of him when Rachel fails to convince him the reason why she's in L.A. too

Takes place after Regionals

_note: looking for BETA, someone who knows Jesse and Rachels' character very well. Also looking for a BETA who can help me with the dialogues and description and…. well actually I'm looking for someone who can help me write this fic. I'm really bad at writing and really need a lot of help. This chapter actually took me weeks to write. I have this idea for a fic and really want it to be written._

_

* * *

_

Jesse is walking in the mall with no other reason than to enjoy blending in with the Californian crowd when a particular sight caught his eyes.

He stopped dead in his track, which made a few people bump in to him and frown but he didn't apologise for his action _They really should look out where they were going and not blame _HIM _for their bumping_, wondering for a second if it was just his imagination or simply someone who look like _her_ after all he couldn't really tell since it was actually her back he was seeing, he stands there undecidedly for a few seconds before deciding to just approach the person and see where it would lead to. _Who knows he might actually get to meet someone new who would be able to distract him from…._

For the second time that day Jesse once again abruptly stopped his steps and huffed in irritation by his train of thought.

_Don't. _He simply told himself and almost gave a nod but managed to stop himself from doing so, realising how ridiculous he was being and not to mention how weird this might look for the people around him.

Without further thought Jesse determinedly walked towards his goal.

* * *

Rachel was busy browsing through the cd's looking at the songs on them, smiling at some that brought back fond childhood memories, when she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"I know I said I'd be ready in a half an hour but I hadn't realise there'd be so many choices and I simply can't just pick at random if I want to be thorough with my research. Although I told you that I do have extensive knowledge with this particular theme and perfectly able to sing them with the right emotion the song requires I can't help but feel at lost which one I need to buy to help me further my knowledge. Just give me one more and I promise I'll be yours."

Silence was her only answer and Rachel smiled at this. He really is a good friend she thought.

"Your minute is up"

Rachel froze mid track when she heard this, immediately recognising _that_ voice but somehow her brain was having trouble processing this as was her heart, which was thumping so hard she was surprised no one heard it. Closing her eyes and trying to take a deep breath without showing it she quickly put on a blank expression before turning around to address the person behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: nope still don't own glee****. gonna write to Santa and ask him this.**

_**A****N: **special thankx to my BETA **Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon**, if you haven't read her fics yet do not hesistate to do so, they're a wonderful read. Thank you all for reading/reviewing my story.  
_

**

* * *

**

"Disney huh? Can't say they're one of my favourites."

"Jesse St. James"

His name was said with exaggerated politeness and Jesse couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"And a hello to you too Rachel Berry."

Their greeting took his mind back to when they first met. He couldn't help but compare it to this moment. Although the place and greeting were almost the same, the difference in the sentiment behind said greeting was all too clear for him to see. Instead of looking awestruck at him she now looked like she wished he would just go away, which annoyed him. Plus he felt her sentiment now somehow tainted those memories and that just didn't sit well with him. After all he had given one of his best, if not the best, impromptu concert back then.

Rachel was also very much aware of the similarity. Not wanting to relive those memories she quickly asked the very first question that came to mind.

"What are you doing here?" She discreetly looked around her to check if there was a piano. If so she just was going to pinch herself to determine whether or not this was a dream, a bad dream that is. Luckily there was none in sight.

"I thought I'd check up what the mall has to offer and maybe treat myself to some ice-cream, perhaps a berry flavoured one."

Rachel blushed at his comment and considered a) throwing at him the CD she currently was holding but it might break and therefore she would have to pay for it, b) give him one of her famous diva storm-outs, which he probably was expecting and his expectation is something she really didn't care about anymore unlike in the past, c) stomp on his foot which wouldn't be very mature of her. And she was all about being mature these days. So Rachel decided to go for her only option and gave him her best death glare.

"That was really very distasteful."

Now it was his turn to feel uncomfortable _She actually is right, not to mention how embarrassingly bad his answer had sounded even to his own ears _he thought but Jesse didn't let her know this or look away from her and calmly met her stare.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm browsing through some CD's hoping to add some to my already massive collection at home." Rachel answered, like him ignoring the real meaning behind the question.

"I know Ohio doesn't have the same amount of choices or the variety of choices California has to offer when it comes to your massive collection Rachel but coming all the way here just for that is a little bit extreme, don't you think? I know you're familiar with the Internet but maybe you're not aware of the existence of online shops. I hear they're very popular nowadays."

Rachel wondered if she should just smack the CD on his pretty face and damn the consequences when she saw his raised eyebrow and heard his condescending tone. Her action might leave a scar or even break his nose. _See how he likes to have imperfection on his face and be like everybody else _she thought.

"You're the one to talk. Its pot calling the kettle black Jesse. You're in L.A. for the mall and ice-cream? Now _that's _extreme. I know for sure Ohio has enough malls and ice-cream flavours to satisfy your vanity and cravings."

As soon as that last part left her mouth Rachel knew she made a mistake when she saw the teasing glint in his eyes.

"If I had stayed in Ohio my cravings might not have been satisfied si..."

"Finish that sentence and die St. James!" she hastily interrupted him.

At this Jesse threw back his head and let out a heartfelt laugh. Luckily for him Rachel received a new text or else he would have ceased to exist, thus ending the future St. James bloodline, as Rachel's urge to smack him had advanced to killing him.

Reading the message Rachel quickly put back the CD she was still holding and felt glad this meeting with him was about to end.

"Your dads are waiting for you and you have to go." Jesse guessed when he saw her putting back the CD after reading her message.

"No my dads are not waiting for me but I do have to go."

Jesse's only response was "Oh" while he looked at her for more explanation but Rachel didn't feel like giving him one.

When he realised this he just shrugged his shoulder.

"Well don't let me hold you up."

"Goodbye." She simply said after looking at him for a moment and turned around to leave.

However as she was about to walk out of the store she was once again stopped mid track when she felt him come up from behind her and he lowered his head until his lips were mere inches from her left ear.

"Do you keep your promises Rachel Berry?"

With this Jesse swiftly moved past her and walked out of the store, not needing to look back to know she would be watching him until he was out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: glee only belongs to FOX and RM.  
**

_**AN**__: please give a big applause to my wonderful BETA __Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon__, who's responsible for making sure this story isn't full of mistakes and ending up a big pile of mess. thank you all for reading and don't forget constructive comments are always welcome:)_

_

* * *

-__This day is turning into a very good day.-_

Jesse St. James walked out of the store with a smile on his face

_Huh, who would've thought his day would turn out this good. __Accomplishing making Rachel Berry speechless while having the last word _and_ being the one to walk away is certainly a big plus in his books. Maybe treating myself to some berry flavored ice-cream isn't such a bad idea after all_ he thought, ignoring his confusion about his parting words to her. Images of another berry came to mind but he quickly pushed them back feeling resentment towards the person who was attached to those images.

Exiting the mall he immediately walked towards the beach nearby, sure he would find enough distraction there.

_-__Los Angeles the city of Dreams, Stars and beautiful people (more than half of them surgically corrected but the results were often worth it), no wonder he had no trouble fitting in with the crowd_._ Of course he was one of those few who did not and would never need any surgical correction thank you very much.-_

He settled himself on one of the benches with his mind still in chaos. A few minutes had passed when a Labrador puppy with no leash on came running his way closely followed by a beautiful blond female with killer legs wearing a skintight jumper. The puppy started licking his right hand when he bent down to pet its head. The owner approached them and smiled when she was finally standing in front of him. Jesse returned her smile with his most charming one and smirked when he saw the interest in her eyes.

_-__Distraction-._

_

* * *

_

Rachel would have watched Jesse until he was out of sight after his dramatic exit if it weren't for the fact that she was blocking the entrance of the music store, but alas being pushed by other customers was not really something you could ignore for too long so she had quickly left the store after his departure.

She was still mulling over the encounter and his parting words when she stepped on the escalator. She pulled herself together as she reached the second floor, burying her thoughts and feelings to be examined on a later time when she'd be alone and the chaos inside her had settled, and walked towards the store that was just further ahead of her,

_-__Why was he always the one to have the last word and why was she always the one to watch him walk away in a dramatic fashion by the way?- _Her lips pulled into a pout when this thought suddenly came out of nowhere. -_That was the third…no…actually the fifth time (fifth!) she was left standing by him.- _

Rachel promised herself it would be _her_ to execute all these when they meet again.

A chuckle escaped her lips when she realized how absurd her thoughts were. She noticed the determination the drama queen in her was feeling and how that part of her was already imagining different scenarios with her saying something witty/scathing/sassy and then leaving Jesse standing behind - _Not that she's hoping to see him again. She's NOT!-_

Rachel's good mood had returned when she entered the store her friend wasn't able to leave_. -The latest scenario in her head was actually brilliant if she said so herself.-_

She looked around her and immediately spotted him sitting with his back to her. She walked to where he was and gently tapped his right shoulder.

"Hello my little nightingale," he said when he saw her and gave her a charming smile.

"I hope you didn't miss me too much," Rachel bend down to kiss his cheek.

"Immensely," he answered and stood up. He took her right hand with his left and gave it a kiss, looking deeply in her eyes.

"But you're finally here and all is well again with me," he said, his gaze never leaving hers

He leaned down as if to kiss her and Rachel couldn't help herself and giggled.

"Way to ruin it," he said with a grin and leaned further down to peck her nose.

He tugged her hand that was still firmly in his and guided her closer to the shelves he had been sitting in front of.

"Now be serious for a moment Barbra Jr. I want to give you one but couldn't decide which you'd like best," he said while looking at her.

Rachel looked incredulously at the sparkling objects on the shelves, the objects that had captivated him so much he had asked her to come to him instead. She turned her disbelieving gaze to him and found him looking seriously at her. Rachel once again turned her gaze to the objects he wanted to give her and felt a mix of emotions inside of her. Then her trademark Rachel Berry smile appeared wide and large on her face and she laughingly threw herself in his arms as she saw him smiling back at her.

* * *

Jesse St. James was having a bad day. A really bad one after all, a day he's sure he'd remember for a long time.

He roughly opened the door to his apartment -_a graduation gift from his parents, their way of expressing their love and more importantly to lessen their guilt for being absent when he had graduated- _pulled his wallet out of his pocket and threw it on the table standing near the door. The keys followed it shortly after he closed the door with a satisfying bang.

After kicking off his dirty shoes -_he'll throw them away later- _he immediately went to the kitchen counter to grab his forgotten cell and hit speed dial two to demand some answers. The phone on the other end went off but no one answered and it went to voicemail. Jesse hung up and dialed again and ended with the same result. He slammed his cell back on the counter, grabbed a juice from the fridge and sat on his couch with a deep sigh.

Jesse let out another sigh while recalling how his good day had turned into a bad day. Both occurrences caused by the same tiny person.

* * *

Jesse and his new acquaintance were sitting at one of the tables outside a café which had an excellent view of the beach. You were able to see (almost) everyone going, leaving or passing by the beach.

His new acquaintance Jay -_Jane? Jean? or was it Janice? He began calling her Jay when he failed to recall her full name. She had smiled sweetly at him thinking it was a cute nickname- _and he were enjoying a drink after they had finished walking her puppy -_Don't bother asking him its name- _who she thought was the very definition of adorable. Jesse had cringed inwardly hearing this. -_Women! Each and every one of them losing their common sense when one of those "adorable" creatures were in sight, may it be a rabbit, dog or cat. Well maybe not all of them, there were some exceptions. Rachel for instance had given away lots of kittens when she found them not up to her standard despite finding them all really adorable. She would have gone on more about this if he hadn't interrupted her by suddenly pulling her on top of him and kissing her. He wasn't interested to hear more about those kittens plus he had felt an urge to just kiss her. She had laughed when he had pulled back for some air.-_

"…don't you think so too?"

Jesse was at loss what his companion was asking but his posture and face didn't betray this. He took a sip of his coffee pretending to be considering her question. This seemed enough for her as she started talking again, going on about the subject they were apparently discussing.

-_Thank God she was offering him a good view of her breasts (her clothes really made it hard for anyone not to see) besides he wanted company for tonight_-

Jesse put on his show face when he heard her laugh and nodded for her to continue the conversation.

He was on his best behavior, he needed to be if he wanted her to come back to his place tonight. Normally after having spent this amount of time with a girl he would have been more than certain of his victory but unfortunately for him he had already made two mistakes. -_Minor ones mind you but mistakes nonetheless.-_

Mistake number one happened when they were walking down the boulevard. His thoughts had distracted him from his distraction, once again going back to a certain brunette whose name he refused to mention in his mind which led to him saying it out loud. -_Even in my mind she's persistent. Demanding to be acknowledged and not be ignored.-_

"That's a great idea Rachel."

His intended distraction had frowned, looking him in the eyes, and had slowly told him her name again.

He had apologized profusely stating that he had been distracted when she introduced herself, looking straight back in her eyes. He made it sound as if it was she who was the distraction. -W_hich technically speaking is the truth.- _He had smiled sweetly at her, touching her hand lightly as he pointed at a nearby café.

"Shall we?" he asked and his smile grew when she nodded.

She had taken one of his hands in her own, his mistake already forgiven. Jesse had to stop himself from frowning or pulling back his hand. The size and feel of the hand holding his just didn't feel right.

Mistake number two happened when they were waiting for their drinks to be brought to them.

Jay was just leaning towards him, putting her left hand on one of his when at that precise moment he thought he heard _her_ voice. He had instinctively pulled back his hand from underneath hers and turned sharply in the direction the voice had come from.

Seeing that _she_ wasn't really there, having checked twice to make sure, he felt irritated. A sentiment Jay shared with him, she was sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed and a not too favorable look in her eyes, even her puppy had stopped begging feeling its owner's negative energy.

It had taken Jesse a lot of sweet talking and effort before she was relaxed again.

Jesse had thought his trials were over and was about to suggest to leave and go back to his place -_He didn't feel like waiting till tonight- _when he saw _her_ or rather them.

She was standing on the beach quite far away from him. He couldn't really see her clearly and she was facing him from her side but he'd always recognize her figure and he just knew.

She was with someone else, a male who seemed to be a giant, towering all over her.

_-__Hudson? She was in L.A., _his_ city, with him?__!_-

On second glance Jesse was able to determine it wasn't that dimwitted sad excuse for a singer. -_Not unless Hudson had colored his hair red even managing to make it a natural red.- _But if not Hudson then who?

"I'm glad to know I'm so distracting for you that you can't seem to keep your attention on me or pry your eyes away from whatever it is that caught your attention."

Jay was standing up and gathering her things when she said this. Anger clearly on her face.

Jesse contemplated whether to try and make her stay or not but she beat him to it.

"Don't bother, I'm leaving. Here's a tip, whatever issue you're having work it out first before you try to charm someone. Or at least have the decency to give the one you're with at that moment your attention."

Jesse was about to stand up, apologize and bid her goodbye when her dog urinated on his shoes. People were already staring when they saw the commotion Jay was making and now more were doing so, he even heard some laughing. He was humiliated!

He calmly got out a few bills from his wallet and walked away with his head held high suppressing the urge to speed up his steps. A few minutes had passed by before Jesse looked back and sighed in relief when the café wasn't in sight anymore. The mortification he was feeling slowly leaving him.

As he passed a curve he once again noticed the familiar figure on the beach but the faces of the couple were still unclear, they were still too far away from him. He stopped to look at them. They were running around next to and after each other, sometimes tagging the other, laughing the whole time. Both were holding something that sparkled brightly in the sun that created _-…bubbles?…were they…bubble blowing?..._- Jesse looked intently at the couple -..._yes they were.-_ He snorted at this realization. -_How childish_.-

His feelings were in disarray, blood boiling, his heart rate going a thousand miles a minute and his hands in a tight fists but he couldn't get himself to move away from the sickeningly sweet scene that was playing out in front of him.

The man was now walking towards a bag that he hadn't notice lying on the sand and picked it up.

"Barbra get that sweet behind of yours to those rocks on the left so I can make some scandalous pictures of you." The redhead yelled, waving his bag where the camera was obviously packed. The man was now walking towards the same direction his companion was going.

Jesse frowned when he heard the name of the woman. -_That was unexpected_- He was sure it was _her_ but then again he never really saw the face of the woman and he was sure L.A. had more than one petit long haired brunette walking around. And if it was her she'd never ever let someone talk to her the way the redhead just did.

The woman was now running being chased by the redhead. She let out a shriek when her chaser caught her, picked her up and spun her around.

Jesse knew, it was _her_. His blood boiled once again reaching new heights, finally able to move Jesse turned and started to make his way back to his apartment before he'd do something stupid -_like punching Hudson 2.0_-

He wanted answers, she had a lot of explaining to do and he would be damned if he didn't get them.

_-__This day really turned into a very bad day.-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: just to let you all know, I don't own glee. Fox and RM do, just in case you didn't know this yet.**

_**AN: **__as always many many thanks to my BETA who assures and encourages me every time I'm not sure about something. _

_And also many thanks to you wonderful readers for taking the time to read, review and/or add me to your lists._

_Before moving on to read this chapter please keep in mind that some scenes might not make much sense right now but they will in the next chapter or further down as the story progresses. This story won't be told in a __chronological order, so it will probably jump back and forth between certain scenes and or chapter. I'll try to keep it to a minimum but sometimes I feel it is best for the sake of flow of the story._

_

* * *

_

"Why haven't you returned my calls?"

Rachel gingerly sat up in her bed, her mind still struggling to wake up. The question had been asked straightaway as soon as she had picked up her phone, no greeting was said prior to it.

"Who's this?"

"I've called you several times today but there's been nada signal from your side."

Rachel didn't get the time to react or even comprehend what was being said. The person on the other end of the line was already bombarding her with his next questions. _-Was it just her or did it seem like she was being accused of wrongdoings she wasn't even aware of committing?-_

"What's your affinity with giants Rach? Animal sweaters I can understand, I even find it endearing, but this new affinity of yours is just perplexing. What is it that you find so fascinating about them? Is it their mumbling sluggish behaviour?

Have you finally discovered Hudson's not so great after all and replaced him with a newer version, version 2.0?"

Rachel was now sitting straight up in her bed, finally recognizing the voice on the phone.

"Jesse."

"Who else. Now answer me." The demand in Jesse's tone brooked no arguments.

"Yes, who else would be egocentric enough to call me up at…" She looked over at her alarm clock "…4:27 in the middle of the night."

"Rachel." he said her name almost like a growl, a warning in his voice as if he could snap at any moment.

"For the record Finn might not possess your vocal range or strength but he has a lot of potential which he'll reach to its fullest very soon, I'm certain of it.

And don't you dare insult my new friend, he's the sweetest most generous person I've ever met. What gives you the right to insult someone you don't even know?"

Rachel was feeling angry now, insulted on behalf of her friend. A friend who had given her one of the best day of her life.

She glanced at the object lying on her side table, smiling fondly at the memory forever attached to it, remembering how the stars on it had sparkled in the sun. The brilliance of those stars was almost like a metaphor to what she was feeling back then while playing with it.

"Does Hudson know he's been replaced?"

The question brought her back to the situation at hand. Sighing Rachel decided it was best not to ignore him.

"Did you know I've also acquired an affinity for lions?"

The silence that followed was indication enough for her how she had caught him off guard.

"I hear there are more than a few mountain lions roaming in L.A."

"What does it have to do with our conversation?" He asked her confused.

"Everything, if you don't stop the third degree and let me go back to sleep!"

Jesse chuckled at this and ran his left hand through his hair while the other held the phone close to his ear. Despite still nowhere close to knowing who her new companion was, he still felt better. _-At least she hadn't called him her boyfriend. Just friend.- _ This knowledge did wonders to his feelings, granted it didn't mean that the tone-deaf-big-buffoon was out of the way but he wasn't gonna let that fact ruin his mood. He turned his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"I'll sing you a lullaby to make it up to you," he offered to her. She had always loved it to hear him sing before going to sleep when they were still dating.

"Song of your choice."

"Thanks for the offer but right now I'm too tired for a song, I…"

Jesse frowned when she suddenly stopped talking, his eyes growing wide when in her stead a male voice started speaking.

"Listen Romeo, now isn't the right time to serenade Juliet. And at least follow the script, Juliet here actually has a big enough window with a balcony for that particular scene. If you're not planning to do so I suggest you leave her alone and try wooing at a more appropriate time! In the meantime why don't you practice your lines and vocals some more, this Juliet has perfect pitch and is quite picky. Goodnight!"

The connection was then abruptly broken, leaving Romeo (a.k.a. Jesse St. James) looking at his phone in astonishment.

* * *

Juliet (a.k.a. Rachel Berry) wasn't faring any better than her Romeo. She kept looking back and forth between her phone and her (semi) Tybalt, who pushed her phone back into her right hand and all but stomped out of her room.

Rachel swallowed hard and buried her face in her hands, fearing what morning would bring.

There were two golden rules mandatory to follow when it came to her new friend and if you valued your life.

First of all, never ever under any circumstance come between him and his beloved sleep! _-please notice the exclamation points!-_

Second, he was NOT _-repeat NOT - _a morning person. He had to be approached like a dangerous creature from Hell if you wanted to keep your head attached to your neck and or loose every limb of your body. Approaching him could only happen after he had drowned down two cups of coffee, at the very least.

Rachel had no problem with these two golden rules. She grew up with her dad after all, who was like her friend albeit a milder version when it came to his little princess and her daddy was quite the mama bear ready to defend his little girl against anyone, even scaring her dad.

Unfortunately her dads wouldn't be there in the morning, leaving her defenseless.

She sighed and decided there was no use worrying herself like this. She laid back down in her bed, falling back to sleep, her dreams filled with the person who had woken her up.

* * *

"I hope you still had a goodnight rest after ... 'my wooing'?" Jesse asked Rachel as he reached her side. He had been surprised seeing her standing in the room when he had entered the dance studio near his place _-Does this mean her place is nearby too?-_

Her shock was evident to see when she had spotted him, her brown eyes seemed impossibly large as she had stared at him. Jesse thought it best to give her time to overcome her shock before he had approached her. To be honest he needed time too. If she had been the only one who was surprised he would've approached her immediately like the last time in the music store._ - Don't worry, he's normally a gallant person, his parents actually taught him this or more precisely his mother had instructed his nanny to teach him this ("Appearance is everything. He needs to know and remember this all the time!"). But it was more fun to rile up one Rachel Berry.-_

"Surprisingly yes, thank you for asking. I actually had a very wonderful dream, filled with sweet images." Rachel answered, bending down to pull a towel out of her sport bag and then neatly putting the towel on top of it.

Jesse eyed her curiously, not really expecting an answer, especially not a detailed one. He put his own bag next to hers.

"I'm glad to hear that."

After completing her task Rachel finally looked over at Jesse who was watching her. His stance relaxed and he seemed to be in a good mood. No trace of fatigue was visible on his face, nothing that indicated he too had been awake at approximately four o'clock at night demanding answers from her. -_Why again?- _Regardless of having slept well after their midnight conversation she still had some dark circles under her eyes. -_Maybe he's using some foundation? No, he was too vain for that. He'd probably be offended that she'd thought he needed help to look perfect.-_

"You would be since you were in it too, actually you were the male lead."

Jesse's posture changed considerably, his face unreadable and his eyes burning with an emotion Rachel wished she hadn't seen.

"Do go on." He had said this in an almost whisper, stepping closer to her.

Rachel swallowed hard when the electricity between them intensified. He had somehow managed to change the teasing tone of their conversation. She felt her body react to the changes, straining herself not to show this or to back away from him. He was challenging her and Rachel Barbra Berry was not afraid of challenges -_even if she had trouble controlling her breathing right now-._

She purposely changed her stance, leaning against the wall on her right side, crossing her arms in front of her, coyly looking up at him. Rachel knew she would be treading dangerous territory but at this moment she just didn't care. -_He will not win this_-.

"If you insist. But first let me inform you how this dream of mine left me feeling very…content." The last part was said slowly, deliberately letting it hang between them.

She inwardly smirked when she saw him swallow and lick his lips, obviously impatient for her to continue.

"There was me in it too, watching you…" she said the last part softly, again pausing for effect.

Rachel wondered if she was taking this too far when she saw him step closer to her, personal space non-existent now, lowering his head slightly towards her, his gaze shifting from her eyes to her lips. She knew she had to end it now or victory would be his again.

She smiled shrewdly at him.

"….get eaten by mountain lions."

Her best Rachel Berry smile was now on her face, never wavering as she watched different emotions pass his face. It changed to confusion, disbelief, annoyance and finally settled on amusement.

Jesse shook his head, smiling fondly at her. His smile grew bigger when he saw how pleased she looked with herself.

"Score," he said, leaning down to brush his lips against her cheek. Acknowledging her victory over him but unwilling to be without a consolation prize.

Rachel and Jesse were just standing there, both still smiling at each other when someone appeared next to Rachel.

Jesse didn't know whether to be annoyed or relieved about this but came to a conclusion that he definitely felt annoyed _-big understatement- _when he saw who it was standing next to her.

_-Just Great-_


End file.
